This application is for a novel structure and process for the plural assemblies of semiconductor die which have parallel opposite metal surfaces which are in good thermal communication with the opposite surface of one or more semiconductor die sandwiched between two direct bonded copper (DBC) wafers and are electrically insulated from the die electrodes. Copending application Ser. No. 11/751,930, shows a single two sided package which can be advantageously cooled from each side.
It would be desirable to assemble a plurality of such packages to form complete power converter circuits in a small volume and useable in a hostile thermal and mechanical environment, for example, for automotive application. Thus, many circuits are desirable for such applications, for example, high voltage, high current half or full bridges with IGBTs or other MOSgated devices or co-packs connected in parallel. Single phase and multiphase circuits are often needed. It is further desired to be able to assemble such circuits and housing them for forced air or liquid cooling which still making convenient access to the device terminals.